


Strange Mornings

by NamelessWarningSign



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Other, Superwholock, Tea, sherlock's kitchen, the doctor's TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessWarningSign/pseuds/NamelessWarningSign
Summary: Sherlock just wanted to make himself some tea...





	Strange Mornings

It was just another morning in the Bakerstreet as Sherlock sleep deprived tried to make himself a cup of tea. He slowly looked onto the clock on the wall over the kitchen table. Jesus Christ, it was only 7 AM in the morning.

Slowly he remembered what happened yesterday. Last evening he had a few boring cases which he managed to solve rather fast and a client who simply did not want to leave. It took him and john like ages to get "rid" of him and even after this sherlock couldn't get much sleep until 1 AM because some overexcited assjerk called John Watson didn't let him sleep.

So now he stood there in his kitchen, completely overtired and trying to make himself a hot cup of tea without waking the whole house.

Just as sherlock settled down at the kitchen table, he heard a strange sound. It was a quiet whirling which grew louder and clearer with every second. Then, out of nowhere, a blue police box slowly took form in front of him. Just as the whirling sound subsided, the door of the blue box swung open, knocked some things over which stood in its way and a strange man with brown hair, wearing a tweed jacked, a bow tie and a fez, stepped out of it waving a swirling device, looking like a screwdriver, in the air and then looking at him.

Sherlock just sat there, trying to figure out what just has happened and trying to remember which drugs he could have done into his tea again.

They stared at each other in awkward silence for a while. Sherlock, sitting at the kitchen table in his bathrobe with a cup of tea and the other man, with a strange screwdriver in his right hand, standing at a half opened door of the blue police box which just had arrived out of nowhere and attempted to wreck the kitchen.

"Seems like i'm somehow good at arriving somewhere at the wrong time", said the man with a smile in his face as he broke the silence after a few minutes. Sherlock didn't know what to say. The only thing that came ot of his mouth was "Tea?". The other one nooded and just as sherlock wanted to get up he was interrupted by another noise followed by the clacking of the door and two male voices.

Suddenly two young men, one of them one foot taller than the other, with a strange beeping device stood in the doorway of the kitchen and looked confused at the scenario in front of them. The tall one (sherlock had the urge to call him moose) checked on the device thingy again. "Well, i can't see any supernatural stuff going on in here... beside the police box in the middle of a kitchen...". He attempted to turn around and leave but was stopped by the man with the fez who has come out of his box.

"This is not just a police box you retarded moose!", he snapped at him, "This is a high functionally time and space travel machine, better known as TARDIS which is short for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'! And it's the very last of it's sexy kind!". Now, after the man came out of his 'TARDIS', the three started to argue about science, demons, aliens and how time travelling should be impossible.

Sherlock was still sitting at the table, not giving any fuck about what just has happened around him until john bursted through the door and went nuts over the mess they've made. If you could even call it a "mess" since only a few things got knocked over.

So it ended with it that they had to clean the whole kitchen up under the sternly eyes of john and then had finally a cup of tea together afterwards only to disappear together to solve some weird case in which an alien had a problem with a ghost. 


End file.
